SOLO SI ES CONTIGO
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Después de todo, decir que te perderías en una isla solo y solo sí es con tu interés amoroso no es para nada original. Oneshot. Este fic participa en el #RoyalAwardsMLB


Luka revisó la pantalla de su teléfono para cerciorarse de la hora, habían pasado veinte minutos desde la hora acordada y cinco desde que su café americano y el té helado de manzanilla con menta fueron depositados en su mesa. Creo que ella nunca va a cambiar, pensó, mientras sonreía de lado y empezaba a jugar con las bolsitas de azúcar que movía de un lado a otro, al ritmo del saxofón que tocaba un blues sucio.

Aquel era un establecimiento como muchos otros en París, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente, ya que tenía una esencia difícil de encontrar en una época en la que todo se ha vuelto tan industrializado; cuando no tenían un plan fijo para salir iban a ese lugar que parecía ser la exteriorización perfecta de ellos dos, estaba adornada en tonos cálidos y algunas plantas de sombra colgaban desde el techo, la luz era mayoritariamente natural y en las noches brillaban las luces que adornaban los perfiles del techo y el piso, junto con las velas que estaban esparcidas despreocupadamente por todo el lugar, al igual que algunas varas de incienso. Las suficientes para notar su olor, pero no demasiadas como para que el olor se volviese insoportable.

Había un pequeño escenario donde los parisinos y algunos extranjeros hacían uso de los instrumentos que parecía que habían pasado toda su vida en ese lugar, aunque otras personas subían con sus propios instrumentos. En más de una ocasión había tomado la guitarra acústica del lugar para tocar algunas canciones mientras esperaba a Marinette. Algunas otras había usado la propia; a veces improvisando, otras no.

La pequeña cafetería se había vuelto el trasfondo de muchos momentos importantes para ellos, incluso tenían una pequeña costumbre, en los días calurosos se sentaban en una de las mesas circulares que estaban cerca del centro del establecimiento, ahí donde las plantas descansaban a distintas alturas y el ambiente era más templado y en los días fríos, se acurrucaban en las plazas de cuatro personas que estaban conformadas con lugares acolchados.

Por eso ninguno de los dos dudo en sacar la billetera cuando la pareja que había construido aquel lugar informó que estaban prontos a cerrar el lugar por falta de recursos. ¿Cómo iba a dejar él que el lugar donde tuvo su primer cita con Marinette desapareciera? Nunca se lo había dicho, pero le calentaba el corazón saber que ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a perderlo a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla de su celular cuando notó que el hombre que había estado tocando cambió el género de su música a un divertido y despreocupado jazz, ¿quizás me apresuré a pedir las bebidas? Se cuestionó mentalmente al observar que el vaso largo de té empezaba a llenarse de gotas de agua por el hielo que empezaba a derretirse. Nunca había entendido porqué pasaba eso, aunque poco le importaba.

Siempre había sido muy despreocupado, poco le interesaban las clases, los pocos amigos íntimos o cualquier otra cosa que no fuese su familia y la música que amaba. Y que estas dos se unieran era algo sublime, como cuando Juleka lo convenció de formar una banda con sus amigos del Colegio.

Tampoco es que tuviese que insistirle demasiado, era feliz de poder entenderse con su hermana a través de la música. Y era divertido hablar de grupos nuevos con Iván e intentar entender las razones que llevaban a Rose a escribir sobre unicornios y arcoíris infinitos. Pero nunca espero que todas esas decisiones lo llevarían a enamorarse.

Aunque cuando la vio por primera vez no fue consciente de ello. Marinette apareció en su habitación casi por casualidad y con palabras que se interponían contra las otras al estar nerviosa. ¿De qué? No lo sabía. En ese momento solo pensó que era una chica curiosa e intento ser amable al saber que ella era amiga de su hermana menor.

Tan ciego había sido que no notó la dulce mirada de la chica ni su suave voz. Pero si fue capaz de ver lo inteligente y fuerte que era, al abrir el candado que los apresaba con la púa que le regaló y manteniendo la compostura mientras buscaba a Ladybug para informarle de que su madre estaba akumatizada.

Ese había sido un día movido, justo como fue su vida después de conocerla y convertirla en una persona constante y necesaria. Lo supo cuando la volvió a encontrar por casualidad, cuando Juleka le pidió que fuera a verla aparecer en un vídeo musical.

— _No pienso bailar, lo sabes, ¿no? —_ Le dijo cuando terminó de contarle lo que iba hacer.

— _Solo quiero que estés aquí, tonto._

— _Ahora voy._

Fue al lugar con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos, preguntándose si había hecho mal al dejar la guitarra en casa. Estaba seguro de que tardarían lo suyo en grabar lo que sea que tuviesen que grabar y que en algún momento se aburriría, pero también sabía que su hermana contaba con su apoyo y que llevar la guitarra podría hacerle pensar que no estaba interesado en lo que hacía.

Cuando llegó encontró a todo el mundo yendo de un lado a otro, intentando organizarse.

— _No, lo ideal es que ninguna persona se repita en ninguno de los clips_ —Dijo una mujer en un traje demasiado colorido y que no conocía.

— _Pero no tenemos suficientes candidatos._

— _¿Y si ponemos a uno de los profesores con ellos?_

— _Por supuesto que no, quiero que ella vaya en medio y un profesor hará ver desequilibrada la imagen._

— _¡Pero ya no tenemos tiempo!_

— _Jule, ¿qué está pasando?_ —Hablar había sido un error.

Porque no pasó ni un segundo antes de que la mujer que no dejaba de bailar se abalanzara contra él, diciendo que era perfecto, llevándolo a rastras hasta donde estaba ella, observando con curiosidad una máscara negra.

Molestándose al ser incapaz de decir que no quería participar cuando la mirada de Marinette se había posado en él. Ella era fácil de leer, sabía que, si decía que no, se deprimiría. Además, ella era una amiga importante para Juleka, no se podía negar.

Así que respiro hondo mientras los hacían ensañar la tonta coreografía, al principio había sido complicado, no es que se le diera bailar y Marinette llegaba a confundir los pasos de vez en vez. No fue hasta que lograron hacerlo sin errores que la vio sonreír y saltar llena de felicidad, provocando que algo dentro de él también saltara.

No tenía ningún sentido.

Como tampoco lo había tenido pedirle su número celular cuando lograron terminar de filmar, ni mucho menos las horas que había pasado intentando mandar un mensaje esa noche que, por alguna razón, no se sentía capaz de mandar.

Vaya que había sido un chico idiota.

Levantó la vista del vaso cuando notó la silueta de una persona cercana a la mesa que estaba ocupando, frente a él se encontraba Emma, la hija de los dueños del lugar, la cual tomó el vaso de té que había pedido paras Marinette y lo cambiaba por otro.

—Está dejando su bicicleta atrás —Le hizo saber al tiempo que le guiñaba uno de sus ojos marrones a forma de complicidad, provocando que Luka se apresurara a erguir la espalda e intentaba parecer casual.

—Gracias.

La chica de veinte años no dudo en reír por lo bajo antes de alejarse, dejándolo con un pequeño rubor en el rostro y el corazón acelerado. Odiaba sentirse como un adolescente enamorado después de tantos años. ¿Había manera de cambiarlo? Por supuesto que no, no cuando se trataba de ella.

—Buenos días —Saludó cuando por fin llegó, dejando su bolso en el respaldo de la silla que estaba libre, antes de inclinarse hasta él y besar su mejilla sin siquiera dejarlo levantarse.

—Buenas tardes, querrás decir —La observó con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido, obteniendo una mirada confundida de la azabache que presionó la pantalla del teléfono que descansaba en la mesa, la pantalla brilló por unos segundos, eran las doce con diez minutos, no las once y media.

—Cielos, ¡lo siento tanto! —Luka no tardó en empezar a reír, después de todo, estaba dispuesto a esperarla una vida entera, aunque ella no estuviese enterada.

—Tranquila, lo importante es que ya estás aquí. Mejor cuéntame, ¿llegaron a un acuerdo?

—¡Sí! Podré abrir la pasarela antes de que Gabriel muestre el trabajo de la nueva temporada, no puedo creer que al final eligieran mi firma.

—Te dije que lo harían, Gabriel lleva mucho tiempo en el negocio, es claro que percibe tu talento, al igual que las revistas —La sonrisa de la azabache desapareció en un momento, dando lugar a una mueca que Luka conocía a la perfección. Estaba aterrada.

—Oh Luka, estoy tan nerviosa. ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal? ¿Y si nada de lo que presente le gusta al final y arruinó todo?

—Vamos, Mari —La detuvo posando su mano sobre la suya, acariciándola con el dedo pulgar que movía lentamente —Eres una fantástica diseñadora, no dejes que nadie te haga dudar de ello, ni siquiera Gabriel Agreste —Marinette levantó la mirada, posándola sobre la de él y regalándole una sonrisa.

—Eres tan dulce —Solo contigo, quiso decirle. No es que le gustara demasiado demostrarse meloso frente a otros.

Pero Marinette se lo ponía muy difícil, siempre.

Porque cuando por fin se decidió a mandarle un mensaje por celular se dio cuenta que ya eran las tres de la mañana, sin duda una hora demasiado rara para empezar una conversación después de haber estado todo el día bailando con ella. Había golpeado su rostro con una almohada, recriminándose sus acciones cuando su teléfono vibro, le había contestado.

Y ese pequeño intercambio de palabras que ya no recordaba bien dieron pie a una conversación larga y fluida, que se detenía cuando tenían clases y seguían cuando cualquiera de los dos tenía un momento libre durante el día.

Compartiendo canciones, fotografías de los lugares en donde estaban (aunque se tratara siempre de los mismos lugares) y algunas anécdotas curiosas que pasaban durante el día. Provocando que se sintiese vació cuando llevaba poco más de un día sin hablar con ella y buscando cualquier razón para mandarle un mensaje.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Juleka preguntara con insistencia sobre su sonrisa boba y su actual necesidad de estar pegado al celular, o que le preguntara por qué había dejado de ensañar con tanta regularidad con la que lo hacía antes.

Y no es que no lo hiciera, el problema radicaba en que lo hacía en la noche, sin la bocina conectada a su instrumento mientras intentaba escribir una canción. Incluso se había cuestionado si era una mala idea pedirle ayuda a Rose, ya que le resultaba demasiado cliché su intento de prosa. Después de todo, decir que te perderías en una isla solo y solo sí es con tu interés amoroso no es para nada original.

Pero no era del todo su culpa, Marinette lo hacía feliz, a pesar de que solo se habían visto dos veces y que toda su relación (de considerar que tenían alguna) estaba basada en una gran cantidad de mensajes.

Fue aquel razonamiento el que lo hizo dar el siguiente paso, pedirle una cita. Claro que no había sido capaz de llamarla de ese modo, tampoco es que estuviese seguro de haber tenido alguna, pero cuando la estaba esperando y la vio caminar hasta él, estaba seguro de que no podía ser otra cosa.

Porque, Dios. Se sentía tan feliz de solo verla ahí.

Y cuando entraron a esa cafetería por casualidad y la vio pedir con tal naturalidad su té helado se sintió incomodo, al no ser capaz de frenar los pensamientos atropellados que giraban en su cabeza. ¿Esa mirada significa algo más? ¿Ella también querrá entrelazar su mano con la mía? ¿Debería hacer algo más? ¿Ella sabe lo que me hace sentir?

Preguntas que iban a él, cada vez que salían a ver una película, comprar algo de tela o cuerdas de guitarra. Dudas que lo asaltaban cuando escuchaba esa nueva canción que había agregado a su playlist porque a ella le gustaba. Vacilaciones que lo acompañaban cuando Rose los hizo tocar esa tonta canción de amor que había escrito recientemente.

Realmente necesitaba decírselo, lo sabía. Y por fin se decidió, después de un año de conocerse, aunque de ser por él lo habría dicho la primera vez que entraron a esa cafetería.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó después de un rato en el que se habían mantenido callados, disfrutando el ambiente del lugar y de la música jazz que el hombre seguía tocando en su saxofón.

—N-no me pasa nada —Mentía, lo sabía.

—Mari... —Y no le costaba demasiado hacer que le contara lo que le pasaba.

—Es solo que... no sé si estoy lista para ver a Adrien. Gabriel me dijo que haría una participación especial en el evento y... —No supo cómo continuar.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Pensé que habían acordado ser amigos.

—Y lo hicimos, pero desde que eso paso no nos hemos visto. Han pasado años, lo sé, pero temo que después de todo este tiempo me dé cuenta de que no lo he olvidado.

Aquello le molesto. ¿Cómo podía dudarlo? Adrien había sido un ciego que no fue capaz de notar sus sentimientos... aunque él no estaba mejor.

Lo supo cuando quedaron de verse en esa misma cafetería, el día que se iba a declarar. Se había sentido nervioso y no dejaba de pensar cómo reaccionaría Marinette tras decirlo. Pero las cosas no pasaron como él había esperado.

Porque ella llegó con los ojos hinchados y la nariz ligeramente roja, contándole en medio del llanto que se había declarado y que Adrien no la veía del mismo modo. Provocando que el corazón se le secara al saber que lo que habían compartido no significaba lo mismo para ella y odiando al chico que apenas conocía por no ser capaz de ver a la maravillosa persona que era Marinette.

—¿Sabes? A veces sigo soñando con él. Nada romántico —Pareció tener la necesidad de aclarar —Pero si llega a suceder; nos saludamos y caminamos, como en los viejos tiempos. A veces me pregunta por ti —Continuó hablando, sacándolo de su letargo.

—No sé qué decir —Aceptó, recordando lo difícil que había sido para ella recuperarse de su corazón roto mientras él intentaba hacer lo mismo.

—Yo tampoco —Un ligero silencio se formó entre ellos.

—No creo que sigas sintiendo lo mismo —Por fin dijo Luka.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si aun sintieras lo mismo no lo habrías dejado ir, aunque solo fueran amigos. Verlo feliz sería suficiente para que tú también lo fueras y tu dolor se menguaría con tan solo pensar en él y no lo provocaría.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Porque así me siento contigo, desde siempre. Pensó.

—Solo lo sé —Marinette volvió a sonreír, animada.

—A veces no entiendo por qué no tienes novia.

—Espero a alguien, aun no esta lista para tener una relación conmigo.

—¿Vale la espera? —Pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

—Cada segundo.

—¿Lo sabe?

—No, ha pasado por momentos difíciles y se enfrascó en su carrera para salir de todo eso. Así que, espero a que esté lista para darme una oportunidad —Superar un primer amor no es fácil.

—Espero que eso sea pronto.

—Yo también.

Dolía y no importaba, después de todo no había mentido. Tenerla cerca lo hacía feliz y lo hacía olvidar que, quizás, ella nunca lo vería como él lo hacía. Pero ¿qué importaba? Prefería esperar a intentar mantener una relación con cualquier otra mujer, porque solo merecería la pena, si era con ella.

* * *

Palabras: 2606

Canción: Bombai - Solo si es contigo.

¿Qué decir? La canción es bastante cursi y para mi gusto muy cliché. Pero escuchándola y notando que habla tanto del ¨hubiera¨pues... surgió esto.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
